dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Reckoning
"Dead Reckoning" is the sixth episode of the third season of . Plot On Grodd's orders, a team from the Legion of Doom attacks the temple of Nanda Parbat, to steal the "Soul" of the temple, containing the psychic remains of thousands of former monks. Deadman, who is in conference with the Master, tries to stop them, but is exorcised by Tala and helpless to prevent Devil Ray from killing the Master. Deadman goes to the Watchtower and possesses Superman's body to tell them about the disaster. Batman vouches for Deadman, having met him before while helping to solve his murder; Batman is also one of the Master's former pupils. While puzzling over what Grodd is planning to do, Deadman/Superman says he can feel the psychic presence of the Soul, but can't narrow it down further than Africa. Realizing that Grodd has returned to Gorilla City, Batman radios Solovar, who tells them that the city is under attack at that moment. Batman, Wonder Woman and the possessed Superman arrive outside the city. Deadman leaves Superman's body to slip through the protective shield and find someone to possess in order to shut it down. The Leaguers fight their way into the city. Deadman possesses Wonder Woman in order to attack Devil Ray but decides not to kill him. Inside, Grodd and Luthor places the Soul, which Grodd describes as an exotic power source, into the force field generator, creating a device powerful enough to send out a planet-wide energy field. Luthor assumes that Grodd plans to extend a mind-control signal over the Earth, but instead Grodd reveals that his master plan is to "re-write" human DNA and transform humanity into giant apes. The signal reaches out and transforms the Justice Leaguers, but they manage to destroy the Soul, turning themselves back into humans and restoring the monks at Nanda Parbat to life, including the Master. Devil Ray sneaks in and aims his weapon at Wonder Woman. Deadman takes over Batman's body, grabs a gun, and shoots Devil Ray, knocking him backward into an open panel and electrocuting him to death. When Batman regains control of his body, he is disgusted at having any part in killing someone with a gun. At the Legion of Doom's headquarters, Luthor is disgusted that Grodd had such a stupid master plan. He stuns Grodd and declares himself the new leader. Back at The Master's temple, Deadman finds The Master alive and well. He tells Deadman that killing Devil Ray upset the balance of life in the universe and Deadman will be trapped on earth until he atones for his sin. Continuity * Devil Ray's quip about Grodd never sending them to "any place nice" is probably a reference to his mission in Scandinavia in "To Another Shore." * Grodd released Tala from the mirror she was trapped in "The Balance." * According to Devil Ray, Giganta was arrested after the events of "To Another Shore", and remains in custody. * Mr. Terrific alludes to the time J'onn J'onzz pulled some information out of Giganta's mind before it shut down in "To Another Shore". * Batman states that this is Luthor's first sign of activity since he raided Blackhawk Island in "I Am Legion". * Wonder Woman wonders whether Grodd is building together a new Secret Society as he did in the episode "Secret Society" * Gorilla City is seen for the first (and last) time since "The Brave and the Bold". * When looking at photos trying to identify the sorcerer he saw at the temple, Deadman is shown a picture of Circe, from "This Little Piggy." * Deadman says that Batman previously helped him solve his own murder; although this is Deadman's first appearance in a DCAU series, he appeared in issues of the comic books Batman: Gotham Adventures and The Adventures of Batman and Robin, based on the animated continuity. Cast Uncredited Appearances *Angle Man *Atomic Skull *Black Mass *Cheetah *Circe *Copperhead *Crowbar *Dr. Polaris *Dr. Spectro *Dummy *Evil Star *Fastball *Gentleman Ghost *Goldface *The Key *KGBeast *Lady Lunar *Livewire *Major Disaster *Merlyn *Monocle *Psycho Pirate *Puppeteer *Rampage *Shark *Sportsmaster *Sonar *Star Sapphire *Tattooed Man *Tsukuri *Weather Wizard *Rama Kushna Quotes Category:Justice League Unlimited episodes